


The dragon hunts for its prey.

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Fluff before the smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Thats a doozy of a tagline, Vague Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: " "The dragon hunts for its prey," Thats all Mccree hears before he's grabbed from behind and shoved onto his bed by Hanzo. Two minutes later and the cowboy is as naked as the day he was born. Another minute and he's screaming too."This is made as a sort of joke for my sister because I sent that to her in reply to something else.





	The dragon hunts for its prey.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at eleven at night, I can't write any of the guys, also sex is weird for me to write. The end gets fluffy.
> 
> also this was written on my phone, so Genjis name is probably miswritten somewhere.

Jesse Mccree just had to say that he never really expected that the Hanzo Shimada he’d met during a mission would be so.. Open. In fact, Hanzo reminded the cowboy of Genji, well back before Genji met Zenyatta. Back then, Genji was brooding and harsh. But Mccree was still fond of the sly ninja.

Still, though, the second he met Hanzo on the ship, Genji popped in mind. Hanzo was brooding and looked overly moody, keeping to himself and only replying to the cowboys prodding questions with short, clipped words.

But now, nearly four months later? Five? He wasn’t sure. He’d never been the best at remembering things like that. But still. About four or five months later, Hanzo started to open up more after Jesse reluctantly and all too mumbly told the archer of his feelings. His mushy feelings that made his heart clench in a way he didn’t think he’d ever come to feel so much.

But when Hanzo sort of admitted his own feelings, Mccree finally realized he truly was smitten. The sharpshooter had caught the archer in the morning, so both of them were a little tired, but still awake enough to be coherent. As Hanzo talked, Jesse barely processed the words passing the mans lips. More so, his focus was on those lips. The way they moved was alluring and he couldn’t help but think about how nice those pretty lips would look wrapped around his- ..He cut that thought off when he realized he was staring.

About a week after the sort of awkward ease into a relationship from the confessions, the two men had gotten used to each other. One early morning Mccree met Hanzo's dragons- cats? Cat dragons. Noodle dragons! The two, grumpy blue noodly dragons had woken Jesse up early in the morning, his arm trapped under Hanzo's weight, legs tangled with the archers. The two dragons were walking around, one on his face and the other up pulling at his hair.

He let them. He was bitten at when he tried to move them. Letting them do as they pleased ended up with him having a dragon clinging to his shaggy hair, and another sitting on his face. Right over his nose and mouth. Painful. Hanzo woke up about an hour later and retrieved his noodle dragons with multiple apologies.

 

Six months after the start of their relationship, Jesse realized just how.. Possessive Hanzo could get. Hanzo told him it was most likely because his attachment to the dragons, and how attached they seemed to be with Jesse himself. He didn’t mind.  
But after a bit of a close call with Reaper- a harsh brush up as the two butt heads and made rude jabs at each other while trying to land a shot or cause any injury to the other, Jesse found out that Hanzo got overly protective too.

The archer hadn’t been assigned to the mission with Mccree, given they could pay too much attention to each other and not finish the mission successful or even alive. But when Jesse walked into his room that he practically shared with Hanzo, he was yanked away from the door, which was promptly slammed. As he was moved, he heard the lock click into place.

He was roughly shoved onto the bed, the pent up adrenaline from the shaky mission moving into arousal quickly. He felt Hanzo harshly grind against his ass as he was stripped quickly. A thought crossed his mind, and he had to keep from snorting at the stupidity of it, but the fact that one of Hanzos silly lines he sometimes caught the archer saying on the battle field was just too alluring. ‘The dragon hunts for its prey..’ is that what Hanzo was doing?

His train of thought was cut off quickly when his pants were yanked down. He felt Hanzo lean over him, the sound of the nightstand drawer opening then closing, and a pop from somewhere behind him. A moment later he jumped at the feeling of cold lube on Hanzos rough fingers being rubbed against his ass.  
A beat passed for it to warm up and him to relax, before two fingers were pushed into him. He groaned into the comforter, huffing heavily against the thick fabric. Hanzo was just too skilled with his fingers.. It wasn’t fair, but god it felt amazing.

Once Jesse was properly stretched, there was a brief moment for him to catch his breath and come down from the close high he’d almost gotten to. Then he felt the slick head of Hanzos prick press up against him, replacing his fingers easily.  
He shuddered as he felt the archer pressing into him slowly, easing him. It’d been a bit since Jesse had bottomed, bottomed, and even though the stretch burned, it felt so nice.

A few seconds passed at the agonizingly slow pace Hanzo kept despite his own arousal, before the archer was hilted fully in the sharpshooter.

The second Jesse relaxed further, Hanzo was moving. It was a shallow, slow pace of his thrusts, almost rutting, but slowly he picked up, deepening his thrusts and getting rougher. Soon enough the faint weight of Hanzo leaning against his back eased up, and the pace picked up.

Not much more time passed before Hanzo had Jesse moaning loudly and clutching the sheets with every thrust into him. Hanzo was relatively quiet aside from grunts and huffs with each thrust, which was normal.

Both of them moved together, maximizing each others pleasure greatly. The pace eventually got harder, faster and much rougher. Hanzo leaned back over him, holding onto Jesse's hip, short nails leaving crescent marks in the tanned skin.

Both of them were pent up, missions had been back to back lately and they hadn’t got to see each other much. Thus, the wo men finished quickly, Hanzo leaned over Jesse, biting his shoulder, causing the man under him to possibly cry out a little. He’d deny it later.

 

Once they both had calmed down, Hanzo cleaned Jesse up, before getting into bed with him. They laid, curled together, breathing still a little shaky. They were holding hands, foreheads resting against each others, though neither had his eyes open. They were just basking in each others company.

The serene moment was broken by a slight metallic fist briefly banging against the locked door, a voice calling out through it, “Can you two /not/ fuck like rabbits when /some/ of us are trying to sleep!?” Genji didn’t sound happy.

He wasn’t even trying to sleep, rather having a nice evening with Zenyatta, spending their down time meditating together, sitting close enough that their knees might touch if they sat on the same level. Maybe if Genji hadn’t raised his voice, the two men in the room might have heard a faint voice calling him back, the calm, fond tone in the omnics voice showing just how much he enjoyed Genjis company.

  
Jesse snickered, listening to the cyborg stalk down the hall back to his room, a door closing calmly soon after. Hanzo scowled, but smiled at Jesse briefly.

**Author's Note:**

> just for fun, somewhere during the end I misspelled Genjis name and put genjo and had to not laugh because id wake someone up.


End file.
